My Lovely Bodyguard
by Kurotori Rei
Summary: Bad summary/ Awalnya hidup Rin biasa saja—dengan ayah, ibu, kakaknya, dan perusahaan ayahnya—dan menjalani hidup sehari-hari dengan teman-temannya. Tetapi, kedatangan murid baru yang mengaku Bodyguardnya itu membuat kehidupan Rin berubah 100%. Ditambah lagi kedua sahabatnya juga mengenal murid baru itu. Bagaimana kisahnya?/LenxRin, TeiruxTei/RnR?


**Wuooo... Rei datang lagi!**

**Ini fic penghilang **_**stress **_**Rei karena banyak ulangan dan TO, dan bentar lagi UAS dan Ujian Praktek, aaaarrrghhh! *kok jadi curcol*.**

**Ah, jadi curcol deh, mendingan mulai saja..**

**Disclaimer**

**Vocaloid (c) Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media, Internet Co., Ltd, AH Software Co., Ltd, 1st Place Co., Ltd, Power FX, B-Plats, Zero-G, Zola Project, dll**

**Warning**

**OOC, typo(s), misstypo(s), EYD sembarangan, dll**

**Genre**

**Friendship, Romance, Drama**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing (main)**

**Kagamine Rin X Kagamine Len**

**Sukone Tei X Sukone Teiru**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

XX=====

Rin POV

Pagi hari yang cerah, aku bangun sangat pagi, sekitar pukul 04.45. Pagi 'kan? Memang sudah biasa aku bangun pukul segitu.

Aku pun mandi, pakai seragam sekolah, dan sarapan.

Lalu, aku pun segera turun ke bawah untuk sarapan di meja makan.

"Neru_-neechan_, _ohayou!_" teriakku kepada gadis berambut _golden-blonde _yang dikuncir miring.

"Ah, Rin_-chan_, kau sudah bangun rupanya. Ayo kita sarapan bersama," kata kakakku—Kagarine Neru—sambil mempersiapkan roti bakar untukku.

"_Arigatou_, Neru_-neechan_." ucapku sambil memakan roti bakar selai jeruk itu.

"Hm.. Okaa_-san_ dan Otou_-san_ ke mana?" tanyaku sambil menguyah rotiku.

"Okaa_-san_ dan Otou_-san _sedang keluar negeri ke Amerika. Katanya ingin melanjutkan pekerjaannya di sana." ucap Neru_-neechan_.

Aku belum bilang ya? Orang tuaku punya perusahaan di Amerika bernama Kagarine Corporation. Otou_-san _dan Okaa_-san_—Leon dan Lola—juga sangat jarang menemaniku, hanya gara-gara pekerjaan. Jadi tinggal aku dan Neru_-neechan_.

"Rin_-chan_, ayo kita berangkat ke sekolah," ajak Neru_-neechan_. Aku pun mengangguk.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

Sesampainya di sekolah...

"Rin_-chan_, nanti pulang sekolah Nee_-chan_ tidak bisa pulang menemani Rin_-chan, _Nee_-chan_ ada janji dengan Akaito_-kun_." ucap Neru_-neechan_ sambil _blushing_. Haah.. Aku belum bilang ya? Neru_-neechan_ punya pacar yang bernama Shion Akaito_-san_.

"Baiklah Neru_-neechan_, tidak apa-apa," ucapku lalu berjalan menuju kelasku, IX-B, sedangkan Neru_-neechan_ kelas X-C.

Aku pun memasuki kelas dan menemukan satu—ralat—dua orang yang sudah menungguku dan satu orang duduk di meja, satunya lagi duduk di kursi.

"_Ohayou _Rin_-chan_.." ucap laki-laki berambut _silver _dan beriris _bloody-red_.

"_Ohayou _Rin_-chan_.. Kau lama sekali datangnya~ Aku sudah 10 menit menunggu.." ucap perempuan yang mirip dengan laki-laki tadi. Hanya _gender_nya saja yang berbeda.

"_Ohayou _Teiru_-kun_ dan _Ohayou _Tei_-chan_, _gomen _aku lama datang.. Dan baru 10 menit Tei_-chan_, itu belum terlalu lama," ucapku sambil menepuk bahu Tei, sahabatku satu-satunya selain Teiru_-kun_.

Tei mendengus pelan, lalu berkata, "Ya.. Yaa.. Hari ini kumaafkan, tetapi besok kalau kamu terlambat lagi.. Akan aku potong lehermu,"

Aku sedikit ketakutan setelah mendengar kata Tei_-chan_, walaupun tampangnya manis, tetapo gadis itu rada _pyscho_, tidak beda jauh dengan Teiru_-kun_. Cuma Teiru_-kun _lebih normal 'sedikit'.

"Te—Tei_-chan_, kau menyeramkan.."

"Rin_-chan_, kudengar hari ini ada murid baru loh.." ucap Teiru_-kun_ kepadaku. Eh, murid baru? Jarang-jarang ada murid baru di kelasku.

"Oh ya? Siapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku kurang tahu juga sih.. Kudengar laki-laki," ucap Teiru_-kun_.

"Hm begitu ya... Sepertinya bakal menarik nih.." ujar Tei. Apa maksud dari perkataan Tei_-chan_ itu?!

.

.

=====XX=====

"_Minna_, kali ini kita kedatangan murid baru." kata wali kelas kami, Hiyama Kiyoteru_-sensei_.

Terdengarlah suara ribut dari murid-murid lain, aku sih setengah peduli dan setengah tidak. Peduli gara-gara ucapan Tei_-chan_ tadi dan tidak peduli karena aku tidak tertarik dengan murid baru.

"Masuklah,"

Lalu masuklah seorang laki-laki berambut _honey-blonde _dan beriris _azure_. Rambutnya juga diikat _pony-tail_. Whut?! Laki-laki ini sangat mirip denganku, sangat mirip malah, tidak ada perbedaan, cuma perbedaan _gender_ saja.

"_Boku wa namae Kagamine Len desu, yoroshiku_," katanya dengan senyuman miliknya. Deg! Rasanya melihat wajahnya itu membuat wajahku memerah. Dan detak jantungku tidak stabil, apakah aku terkena penyakit jantung?

"Kalau begitu Kagamine_-san_, duduk di sebelah Kagarine_-san. _Kagarine_-san_, silahkan angkat tanganmu," ucap Kiyoteru_-sensei_. Aku pun segera mengangkat tanganku dan kulihat Kagamine_-san _berjalan menuju arahku.

"Namaku Kagamine Len, kau boleh memanggilku Len," ucap Len dengan cengirannya lagi. Duh, wajahku memanas lagi. Sepertinya Len_-san _orangnya ceria sekali.

"Namaku Kaga—"

"Namamu Kagarine Rin kan? Aku sudah mengetahuinya dari orang tuamu," ucap Len. Heck?! Apa yang orang tuaku beritahu kepada anak _blonde _ini?!

"Aa—" aku sudah tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa lagi.

"Mohon bantuannya ya, Rin_-himesama_~" kata Len sambil duduk. Dan apa-apaan embel-embel _**-himesama **_itu?!

.

.

=====XX=====

Istirahat..

"Rin_-himesama_~ Ayo kita makan bersama~" kata Len sambil berjalan dengan—sangat—dekat denganku. Membuat beberapa perempuan menatapku tajam sambil memberikan _death glare_. Sepertinya mereka membenciku.

_"Hei lihat itu, Kagarine_-san _dekat dengan Kagamine_-kun_!"_

_"Apaan tuh? Sok cari perhatian kali di dekat Kagamine_-kun_.."_

_"Gadis centil itu sudah berani-beraninya nempel sama anak baru itu.."_

Perkataan para gadis-gadis itu membuatku merasa panas. _**Gitu-gitu aku juga punya harga diri tahu!**_ batinku.

"Le—Len_-san, _kita jadi bahan pembicaraan nih.." ucapku gelisah. Tapi sih laki-laki yang bernama Kagamine Len ini tidak mau pergi denganku.

"Biarkan saja mereka, ayo kita makan bersama dengan Tei dan Teiru di atap!" katanya sambil menarikku dan menuju ke atap.

"E—Eh? Kau mengenal Tei_-chan _dan Teiru_-kun_?" tanyaku heran. Pertama, dia sudah kenal dengan orang tuaku. Kedua, dia juga mengenal Tei_-chan_ dan Teiru_-kun_, apa maksudnya ini?

"Tentu saja, nanti akan kujelaskan.."

.

.

=====XX=====

"Len_-sama_! Kenapa kau datang ke sini?!" teriak Tei_-chan _saat aku dan Len sudah berada di atap.

"Iya, Len_-sama_, ada angin apa ini?" kata Teiru_-kun_ dengan wajah datarnya. Sepertinya orang ini sangat _emotionless_ sekali.

"Aku disuruh oleh Leon_-sama _dan Lola_-sama_ untuk bersekolah di sini dan..." Len menghentikan pembicaraannya. Aku pun terhenyak, jadi Otou_-san _dan Okaa_-san _menyuruh Len untuk bersekolah di sini. Untuk apa?..

"...Aku akan menjadi _body guard _Rin_-himesama_, mulai sekarang!" kata Len dengan suara yang riang. Aku pun _shock_.

"A—APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!"

"Hoi.. Rin... Tenang," ucap Tei_-chan_ kepadaku.

"Gimana bisa tenang? Aku sangat _shock_ tahu!" teriakku sambil nendang-nendang tembok. Semua yang melihatku hanya _sweatdrop_.

"Rin_-himesama_~ Aku sangat menyukainya tahu~" ucap Len dengan senyumnya.

"Kau yang menikmati! Aku yang tidak! Lagipula aku tak butuh _body guard_, aku aman-aman saja kok. Dan berhenti memanggilku ''Rin_-himesama_''!" teriakku.

"Baiklah.. Baiklah.. Aku panggil Rin_-chan_ saja, oke?"

"Terserah,"

"Rin_-chan_, menyenangkan loh punya _body guard _seperti Len_-sama_," ucap Tei_-chan_. Satu lagi nih anak...

"Apanya yang enak? Nggak tuh.." ucapku ketus.

"Yah Rin_-chan_, padahal tadi kamu ceria. Kok sekarang jadi dingin?" kata Teiru_-kun_. Kalian semua...

"Terserah aku!" jawabku makin ketus.

"_Nee_, Rin_-chan_, jangan begitu.. Tersenyumlah, oke?" ucap Len kepadaku dengan jarak dekat. Oh my... Wajahku makin merah sekarang...

"U—Uh, baiklah," ucapku sambil memaksakan senyumanku.

"Nah gitu dong.. Itu baru Rin_-chan_ yang kusukai," ucap Len. Apa? Tunggu! Dia bilang orang yang disukai? Uh.. Aku tak bisa menahan rona merah di wajahku.

"Ehem," terlihat Tei_-chan _dan Teiru_-kun_ yang lagi pura-pura batuk dan tersenyum menggoda ke arahku. Dasar mereka berduaaa!

Len POV

Wajah Rin_-chan _sangat memerah saat aku mengatakan itu. Haha.. Sepertinya dia tergoda.

Dan kudengar juga Tei dan Teiru yang pura-pura batuk untuk menggoda kami. Uuh, mereka itu...

"Hei.. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," kata Rin kepadaku. Eh, pertanyaan yang mana ya?

"Pertanyaan yang mana?" tanyaku.

"Itu loh yang Rin_-chan _bertanya kenapa Len_-sama _menjadi _body guard _Rin_-chan_," jelas Tei. Oh, aku pun mengingat kembali. Kulihat Rin_-chan _mengangguk tanda betul akan pertanyaan yang diajukan.

"Oh itu? Aku disuruh oleh Leon_-sama _melindungimu karena akan ada orang yang membahayakanmu," ucapku. Sepertinya Rin_-chan _tidak mengerti. Dia masih terus memakan _bento_nya.

"Hah? Memang ada orang yang akan mencelakaiku?" tanya Rin_-chan_. Sepertinya dia benar-benar polos sekali, namun itulah yang kusukai dari Rin_-chan_.

"Ada, dari musuh perusahaan Leon_-sama_. Berhati-hati saja ya.." ucapku. Rin_-chan_ hanya mengangguk.

"Tenang Rin_-chan_, kami juga akan membantumu kok," ucap Teiru kepada Rin_-chan_. Rin hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Yosh, kalau begitu, ayo habiskan makanan kita sebelum masuk kelas!" kata Tei. Ah iya ya, aku sampai lupa dengan _bento_ku.

.

.

=====XX=====

Normal POV

Len, Rin, Tei, dan Teiru berjalan masuk kelas. Mereka sehabis dari atap untuk makan siang dengan _bento _mereka.

"Rin_-chan_, kali ini kau harus lebih berhati-hati ya," ucap Tei dengan nada khawatir.

"Tenang saja, Tei_-chan_. Aku pasti baik-baik saja kok." ucap Rin dengan senyumannya.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, ada seseorang yang mengintip dari balik tembok untuk mengintai mereka.

"Oh, jadi putri perusahaan Kagarine Corp. itu sudah tahu ya.. Hm.. Ini menjadi menyenangkan.." ucap seseorang dengan senyum liciknya.

=====XX=====

"Jadi zat H2O jika dicampur dengan.. bla bla bla" begitulah pelajaran Sakerune_-sensei_.

"Hooaam, Rin_-chan_, pelajaran Kimianya susah sekali.." keluh Len.

"Berhentilah mengeluh Len, kau tahu, pelajaran Kimia itu sangat menyenangkan.." ucap Rin sambil mendengarkan Sakerune_-sensei_.

"Itu bagimu Rin_-chan_, tidak bagiku..." ujar Len sambil tiduran di meja.

"Len, jangan tiduran nanti—"

"Tidak apa-apa Rin_-chan_, biarkan aku tidur. Tidak bakal ketahuan kok.."

"Nggak, Len kamu pas—"

"Nggak papa Rin_-chan_, nggak ketahuan.."

"Len—"

"Iya.. Iya.. Aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkanku.."

'Ngarep,' batin Rin. "Len kamu har—"

"Sudahlah Rin_-chan_, kamu terlalu baik kepadaku.."

"Len dengarka—"

"Rin_-chan_, aku hargai kebaikanmu. Aku juga sayang padamu Rin_-chan_.."

"Le—"

Kali ini suara Rin bukan dipotong oleh Len, tetapi oleh Sakerune_-sensei_.

"Kagamine_-san_! Kau ingin tidur ya dalam pelajaran saya?!" tanya Sakerune_-sensei_ dengan wajah galak.

"E—Eh, ti—tidak kok, _sensei_.." jawab Len dengan wajah tergagap.

'Haha! Kena kau, bocah kuning!' batin Rin sambil bersorak-sorak. 'Itulah akibatnya kau tidak mendengar omonganku!'

"Sekarang kamu saya hukum! Berdiri di depan kelas!" teriak Sakerune_-sensei_ sambil membawa (baca : menyeret) Len ke depan kelas.

"Hahahaha!" Tawa menggelegar satu kelas, apalagi Rin, benar-benar tertawa ngakak melihat Len menderita.

.

.

=====XX=====

Pulang sekolah...

"Huh.. Tadi aku dihukum selama pelajaran Sakerune_-sensei_.." kata Len dengan wajah masam.

"Memang kamu benar-benar ketiduran Len_-sama_?" tanya Teiru.

"Bukan sih..."

"Itu gara-gara dia tidak mendengarkan omonganku! Dia selalu memotong pembicaraanku! Dan hukum karma berlaku! Muahahahaha!" teriak Rin dengan ketawa jahat.

"Rin_-chan_, kau jahat juga ya.." ucap Tei _sweatdrop_.

Saat mereka mulai menyebrang, tiba-tiba ada mobil yang melintas dengan cepat...

"Khukhukhu... Aku sudah merencanakan ini.." kata seseorang di balik pepohonan.

Bagian Rin dkk..

"Len! Awas!" teriak Rin ketika ada mobil melintas di depannya.

"Len_-samaaa!_"

BRAK!

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**Rei : Bagaimana ceritanya? Baguskah? Jelekkah? XD**

**Rin : Apa Len**_**-kun**_** tertabrak?**

**Rei : Entahlah.. XD**

**Len : Kau mau aku mati BakAuthor?!**

**Rei : Tidak.. XDD**

**Kritikan, saran, dan flame diterima...**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
